Convenience Store
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: It all started with an awkward dare involving condoms and the cute guy who worked at the store...Ally is surprised by the flirting, but doesnt take it seriously. But then the guy gives her his number. This would all be great, if only she knew his name...Adding more chapters because of the amazing response! Thanks guys! :D
1. Condoms and Crazy Dares

**PLEASE READ! **

**Hi guys. Now, this is a one-shot at the moment, but I know that personally if I read it and it was a one-shot it would piss me off, so if you want me to contiinue it please let me know in a review. Thanks! :D **

**I know, I should probably be focusing on Dark Side of The Moon at the moment, but I have been writing one-shots at the same time and this was going to be another one-shot, but turned into more...so yeah, I apologise. **

**I hope you like this story though, and if I get enough reviews and people want me to continue it, there will only be another three or four chapters. I already have 1, 2 & most of 3 written, so it won't be long waits, I swear.**

**If you think I should leave it as one, please still review to tell me what you thought anyway...thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :'(**

Chapter 1

"Your turn, Ally. And don't you dare go for truth again." Trish said sternly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come one Trish, there's nothing wrong with sticking to truth. It's kept me out of a lot of trouble over the years." I sighed.

"Gosh, Als, we aren't going to dare you to do anything illegal!" she groaned. I thought about it for a few seconds, and finally decided to go with a dare. It would make Trish happy, and then she might leave me alone for a while.

"Fine then. Dare." I said and everyone grinned.

"Well, since this is your first dare we have to make sure it's a good one. So…Trish?" Dianne turned to my best friend and I groaned. If they left the dare up to Trish it was sure to be something I really didn't want to do.

"Let me think…okay, I've got it!" she smiled triumphantly.

"What?"

"Go down to the store and ask the cute guy who works there if they sell condoms." She said, smirking evilly. I was shaking my head before she had even finished speaking.

"Nuh-uh. No way." I refused.

"Fine. Your forfeit is to walk into the store naked. And if you refuse to do either, you have to go home and I'm going to be seriously angry with you." She said, and I could tell from the look on her face that she was being deadly serious. I groaned.

"Please don't do this to me Trish." I pleaded. She shook her head.

"Come on, Ally. This is an easy dare compared to what I usually come up with." She said, and she was right. Usually Trish's dares involved stripping and/or whipped cream. I had gotten pretty lucky. But I still didn't want to do this dare. Mostly because it was embarrassing, and also because whenever the cute guy had been there in the past I had been unable to speak to him, and had to get someone else to pay for my things.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I'm going to need some of that." I said, looking pointedly to the drink in Trish's hand.

"Ally, this has vodka in it." She told me. I nodded.

"I know. That's the point." I told her, and she grinned.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Ally. You have to do this completely sober, and you have to ask him seriously. He can't suspect that it's a dare, or a joke, else you have to do the forfeit." She told me. I glared at her.

"You are such a terrible friend, Trish." I sighed. She grinned again.

"Wait, there's more." I groaned.

"What more could there possibly be?" I asked her.

"If he points them out to you, you have to buy some." She said. My eyes widened.

"What? I don't even have any money, Trish." I told her. She shrugged.

"I have, you can borrow some." She said, going over to the draw that she keeps all her money in. this was a surprise; Trish never lends me money, not even for the bus. She must be dead serious about this dare.

"Okay. Are you guys coming to the store?" I asked them, hoping I would at least have the comfort of knowing my friends were near, but Trish shook her head.

"It'll look too suspicious. I was going to go in a few minutes before you and pretend to be looking at the magazines, flicking through them like. Then you'll come in, and I will film it all on my phone." She explained. I groaned; if this was even the slightest bit embarrassing, it was going to end up on YouTube. I just knew it.

"Okay. Let's go then." She handed me a five dollar bill and I pocketed it, grabbing my jacket on the way out of her bedroom.

We walked down to the store in silence. I was getting more nervous with every step, and it didn't help that Trish was shaking in with silent laughter the whole way. When we got there I hung back around the corner, Trish telling me to wait until three people had left the store after she went in.

Ten minutes later, the third person walked out and I took a deep breath and went inside. I tried to avoid looking at Trish, but couldn't resist a fleeting glance. She had her nose buried in a magazine, her phone in her hand. I then looked to the counter, sad to see that the cute guy was working tonight. I had hoped maybe he wasn't, but then again, if he wasn't Trish would have come back outside and called off the dare.

He was sat at the counter on his phone. There was no-one waiting, so I didn't have any time to prepare. I tried to relax and walked over to the counter. He ignored me for a second, finishing whatever he was doing on his phone, and then looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Erm, yeah. I was wondering if you, I mean the store, sold, erm…condoms." I muttered, looking away as I felt my cheeks flush. He was silent for a second, and then stood up.

"Yeah, come with me. I'll show you where they are." He said, jumping over the counter. For a second I stood there, admiring his body. He was tall and skinny, but he was definitely still muscly. I'd never seen him properly before, only when he was behind the counter.

I followed him as he led me to the right aisle, and I expected him to leave me there. But instead he walked right over to the stand and started telling me about the different kinds. By now I was bright red, more embarrassed than I could ever remember being before.

"-and this is my favourite kind." I hadn't been listening to him until he said that. I blushed even more, unable to help following his gaze.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. I'll, erm…yeah." I muttered and felt his gaze land on me.

"You don't really want any condoms, do you?" he asked me quietly. I looked up at him, surprised that he had figured me out, and sighed.

"No. But can you please pretend like you haven't figured it out? My best friend…she's pretty ruthless when it comes to things like this. And I really don't want to do the forfeit." I pleaded. He laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm guessing your friend is the girl who's been pretending to look at magazines for the last twenty minutes, right?" he asked. I nodded. He then started speaking at a normal volume again.

"So you want these ones? They cost a little more but they're the best ones if you want to be really safe." He said, and I could see the laughter in his eyes. I decided to play along.

"Yeah, these ones are great. Thanks." I smiled and followed him back to the counter. He jumped over again and started tapping on the cash register. He then handed me the condoms and a receipt.

"Have a nice day." He said, winking at me pointedly. I blushed again, then realised something.

"Wait, I didn't give you any money." I said. He shrugged.

"Consider it a gift." He said, and I laughed. Loudly.

"Thanks. How thoughtful of you." I smiled as I turned around to leave.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name." he called after me. I grinned.

"Ally. Ally Dawson." I told him.

"Well I guess I'll see you around, Ally Dawson." He said, winking at me.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, waving at him over my shoulder as I left the store. I waited outside for a few minutes before Trish eventually ran out, a magazine in hand and a sour look on her face.

"What's up Trish?" I asked her. She scowled.

"Stupid jerk made me buy a magazine." She muttered. I laughed.

"You were looking at them for almost half an hour." I reasoned.

"Yeah, thanks to you. What took you so long? You didn't even come in for ten minutes and then you took forever!" she moaned as we began walking back to her house.

"Well, he was explaining why all of them were different and stuff." I shrugged. Then she grinned.

"And you two were flirting." She said. I blushed.

"No we weren't, not really." I protested. She shook her head.

"You so were. Hello, he didn't even make you pay for the condoms. He said they were a 'gift', Ally. And usually when a guy buys a girl condoms, he has a specific reason in mind." She said, licking her lips suggestively. I slapped her arm.

"As if. He's way out of my league, anyway. As if he would ever like me. He was just joking, Trish." I said. She shrugged but didn't look convinced.

"Ally, wait a second!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned, confused, to see the guy running up to us.

"Erm…hi?" I said, looking at Trish pointedly. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey. You're the magazine girl, right? You two are friends?" he asked. Trish nodded, looking amazed.

"Yeah, we are. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in the store?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I just had to ask. Can I have your number? You know, since I gave you that present. You owe me." He said, grinning sheepishly. I laughed, but only to cover up my absolute shock and utter confusion.

"Erm, yeah I guess. Actually, give me yours. I don't actually know mine, and my phone's at home, but I can text you." I suggested. He smiled, nodding and grabbed my wrist, pulling a pen out of his pocket. I watched as he wrote down his number quickly, then smiled at me. I smiled back hesitantly.

"There you go. So you'll text me, yeah?" he asked. I nodded, confused as to why he seemed so interested in me.

"I guess." I replied and he grinned.

"Great. See you Ally." He called over his shoulder, already running back to the store.

"See you, erm…" It was then that I realised I didn't even know his name. But he was already back at the shop, so I turned back to Trish and we walked back to her house. She wouldn't shut up the whole way, of course, but she is Trish after all.

**Please review! **

**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE TOP IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! THANKS! :D**


	2. Waking Up and Hanging Up

**There you go!_ I am soooo pumped! 40 reviews for the first chapter! You guys rock!_**

**Okay, so maybe this might be turnig out to be longer than just four or five chapters, because when I writ it I keep getting more ideas and stuff. It won;t be too long, maximum 10 chapters, but yeah. **

**Thanks so much for the support, I am so glad you liked the first chapter, this one is kind of a filler but there is some Auslly... :)**

**Please review again and I hope you enjoy the chapter! xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :/**

Chapter 2

Everyone was questioning me all night about the whole situation. Trish exaggerated the details, so of course they thought we were engaged and planning to fly to Vegas in the morning. I calmed them down and explained to them what really happened, minus the part about him figuring out I was doing a dare, and they eventually left me alone. None of them knew what his name was.

In the morning my dad called to say he would be picking me up late, so Trish and I were alone for a couple hours after everyone else had left. She wanted to go back to the store, but I didn't want to.

"That would make me look so desperate, though." I whined. Eventually she relented, but she still didn't agree with me.

"He's the one who made a move on you in the first place, Ally. He's not going to think you're desperate." She huffed. I shrugged, not having any argument to that. We watched a movie until my dad arrived to pick me up. When I left, Trish said goodbye but didn't hug me. Obviously she was mad at me.

"Did you have fun?" dad asked me, and I smiled.

"Yeah, loads of fun." I said vaguely. He frowned.

"Well, what did you do?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not a lot. Watched TV, played truth or dare…" I told him. He sighed.

"When you were younger you would run out of there and babble on and on about all the fun things you did, like pin the tail on the donkey and hide and go seek." He said wistfully. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not five anymore, dad. I don't do any of that stuff anymore." I told him. He smiled sadly.

"I know. But sometimes I just feel like you're growing up too fast, Ally. You'll be going to college soon and-"

"Dad, calm down. I'm only seventeen. And if I go to college, it will be one in Miami. I promise I won't leave you, dad." I said, smiling. He nodded, smiling back.

"I know." He said softly, before turning on the radio. We spent the rest of the journey singing along to our favourite songs on the radio.

…

When we got back to the apartment dad said he had to get back to work, so I said goodbye and hugged him. When I pulled away he stopped me and grabbed my wrist.

"What's that? Is that a phone number?" he asked me, looking a little disapproving. I thought fast, and decided to lie.

"Mia got a new phone so she gave me the number." I shrugged. He frowned.

"And there wasn't a piece of paper around?" he asked suspiciously. I shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but you know me. I always lose things like that. She wrote it on my arm so I couldn't lose it." I lied, feeling guilty. He still looked suspicious but I guess he decided to believe me and left.

The first thing I did when I got in was check my phone for texts, although I wasn't expecting any. I had spent the night with the only people who ever did text me. So I wasn't surprised when I had no alerts. I sighed, and then dialled the number. I couldn't save it because I didn't know his name, so I called him.

I almost hung up before he finally picked up after almost a minute.

"Hello?" he asked groggily, and I could tell he had only just woken up. I laughed.

"Hey, it's Ally, Ally Dawson. You gave me your number last night…do you remember?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Of course I remember. I gave you a present." He said, and I smiled.

"Sorry I woke you up." I said apologetically.

"S'alright. I have to leave in…ten minutes ago, so you did me a favour." He said, and I heard a thump and scuffle and assumed he was getting ready.

"Where are you going? Wait, no, sorry…I'll leave you to get ready." I said, about to hang up.

"No, wait!" he shouted down the phone. I put it back to my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm okay. I'd rather talk to you anyway." He said, and I heard him do up a zipper. I blushed at the thought of him getting dressed, and then I mentally scolded myself for thinking about him naked. I'd been quiet for longer than I had meant to, and he coughed to get my attention.

"Sorry. I got distracted." I muttered, embarrassed. He laughed.

"So…did you have fun last night?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah, loads." I told him.

"I'm guessing meeting me was the highlight?" he said cockily. I laughed, secretly agreeing with him.

"Nah. But it was definitely one of the good parts." I said.

"I knew it." He replied.

"So, before I forget, you never told me your name last night." I said.

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon." He told me. I smiled. He even had a hot name. Yes, I'll admit, I think he's hot. Beyond hot. But I wasn't exactly going to tell him that.

"I used to know someone called Austin." I blurted, then mentally cursed myself. How lame did that sound? He laughed, though, so I figured it was okay.

"And I used to know someone called Ally. Maybe we used to know each other! Did you go to Peach Hill Elementary school?" he asked excitedly. I laughed, shaking my head, before realising that he couldn't see me.

"No, I was home-schooled until high school." I told him. He sighed.

"Well, now that I think about it, the girl in Elementary school was blonde…and she was British. And come to think of it, her name might have been Annie…" he said. I giggled, then stopped, realising how flirty that sounded. I assumed that he had been flirting with me and stuff, but didn't want to return it in case he wasn't.

"Hmm, I guess she couldn't have been me. It's a shame…it would have been so cool to find out you were some long lost friend or something." I laughed. I heard a door slam shut and someone yelling unintelligibly. Austin shouted something back, then lowered his voice to talk to me again.

"Sorry, that was my flatmate. Yeah, that would be pretty cool."

We talked for a minute longer, until I heard a car engine start up and told him I wasn't going to speak to him while he was driving. We said our goodbyes and I hung up. Then I saved him as a contact and went to my room to read, keeping my phone next to me in case it rang. I couldn't explain why, but I was intrigued by this guy. This totally gorgeous, totally out of my league guy asking for my number and seeming to actually enjoy talking to me.

I was trying my best to concentrate on the book I was reading, but I just couldn't concentrate. Eventually I just turned my stereo on and lay there, thinking about things. Why would a guy like Austin take interest in a girl like me? I'm just a plain, average looking seventeen-year-old girl. Maybe I said something to make him think I was easy, that I was the type of girl who would sleep with him and not care when he never spoke to me again. But then why would he bother talking to me, asking for my number? And, in all honesty, he didn't seem like the type. I smiled, remembering how he had smiled and winked at me when he gave me my 'gift'. Maybe that was his subtle way of saying he wanted me to have sex with him…I sighed, realising that there was no way I would be able to figure out what he was thinking. It was only then that I realised my phone was ringing. I grabbed for it quickly and pressed the answer button, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said hopefully.

"Hey Ally." Trish's voice greeted me, and I deflated. I sighed.

"Hi Trish. What's up?" I asked her.

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic about hearing from your best friend." She said. I felt guilty.

"Hi Trish! I've missed you so much since I last saw you two hours ago! What's happening?" I squealed enthusiastically. She sighed.

"No need to be silly. I wanted to know if you called that guy yet. You said you would yesterday, but I know how forgetful you are." She said. I smiled.

"Yeah I called him, and woke him up. He was late for, erm…something. He didn't say what. He told me his name was Austin, and then we just talked for a bit, before I hung up when he got in his car." I explained. She squealed excitedly and I heard her clap her hands and a thump as she dropped the phone.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away." She said apologetically once she had picked the phone up again.

"No! I didn't notice!" I huffed sarcastically. Her squealing had hurt my ear.

"So…are you guys meeting up? Are you dating? I want details, Ally, details!" she pushed. I sighed.

"Seriously, Trish, we talked for five minutes. He might call me back later, or I might never hear from him again. I don't know yet." I sighed. She laughed.

"As if, Ally. The guy was so into you, there's no way he's going to not call you." She said.

"Trish, he's obviously older than me and has girls lining up to date him. Why would he be interested in me? I'm not even out of high school yet!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Ally, don't you worry about anything. Anyway, that reminds me. When are we getting our exam results? Finals were ages ago." She asked me. I was relieved that she had changed the subject, although I knew she would bring it up again if I didn't get off the phone fast.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry. I'm sure you did fine." I told her.

"Easy for you to say, since you always ace your tests. I worked so hard and I'm pretty sure I still flunked." She groaned.

"Don't worry about it Trish. Anyway, I have to go." I said.

"Bye Ally."

I hung up and lay back down, listening to music and checking my phone every two minutes for texts.

**Please review! :D **


	3. Turned Down and Taken Out

**Hehe...I'm getting all giggly. I cannot believe how many reviews I have had so far... :) It's like a drug to me, really truly and completely :)**

**Okay, so I spent the entire day today watching a show called Awkward...anyone else watch it? I really want a fangirl goss about it but no-one I know watches it, which makes me sad...if you do, please PM me! Thanks! :)**

**Anyway, thank sososoososososososososososos ososssoooooooooooooooooooooo o much for all the reviews! You guys really truly are the best! I love and respect you all and all of your opinions! **

**Hope you like the chapter and I am so glad you like the story...: Thanks for takign teh time to read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line! :D**

Chapter 3

I must have fallen asleep, since the next thing I knew my phone was ringing loudly right next to my ear. I jumped up and rubbed my ear, grumbling to myself. Then I answered the phone, mumbling and angry 'hello?' down the speaker. I heard a chuckle.

"I'm guessing I woke you up." Austin said. I smiled, instantly over my anger.

"Yeah, but I guess that makes us even." I laughed.

"Good, okay then. Sorry I had to go earlier. I had to get to work." He said apologetically.

"Did you give any more girls 'gifts' today?" I asked him.

"Nah. Besides, I didn't mean my job at the store. I have four jobs." He said. I gaped.

"Seriously? Four? Why?" I asked.

"I'm saving up for a car, and I couldn't find a job that paid enough. So on Friday and Saturday nights I work at the store, Sundays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays I work at a kennel and on Mondays and Thursdays I work as a lifeguard at the local pool." He explained.

"What about the fourth job?" I asked him.

"When I have days off I clean cars and do odd jobs and stuff." He said.

"Sounds cool."

"Not really. It means that I work every day. I only do a few hours for each job, but it's still really tiring." He said, and I immediately felt bad for him. When I learn to drive my dad says he'll buy me a car for my birthday; I can't imagine having to work every day just to earn the money to buy one.

"Hang on…I heard you start a car this morning. Who's was that?" I asked him.

"My roommate works nights and when I get up in the morning he's usually drunk, so I take his car. It means I can get to work and he won't do anything stupid."

"Wow. Wait, roommate? So, what, you live on your own?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I moved out of my parent's house the day I turned eighteen." He said, and I could hear bitterness in his voice. I wondered what was wrong, but didn't want to be nosy.

"So how old are you now?" I asked him, hoping he was still eighteen, at the most. Then at least the age gap wasn't so bad.

"Nineteen since February. You?" he asked. I sighed, deflated. Now I knew he wouldn't be interested in me; what nineteen year old would be interested in a seventeen year old who's not even finished high school?

"Seventeen." I said sadly. He didn't sound fazed.

"You still in school?"

"Yeah, for another month. Then I'm free." I said jokingly. He laughed.

"Trust me; freedom isn't as great as it sounds. I learnt that the hard way."

"Yeah, well, my dad keeps going on about college and university and I really don't want to go." I sighed.

"My parents were dead set on me going to college. Then they saw my grades, and they couldn't be bothered with me anymore. Instead they started focusing on my boy-genius brother." He sounded angry, but I knew he was angry with his parents and not me. I felt bad; his parents didn't exactly sound great.

"The thing is, I have great grades. I've never gotten lower than a B, not since I started high school, and all my teachers have been talking about all the wonderful opportunities ahead of me. I've read so many college pamphlets I feel like I've already been. Everyone expects me to go to college and do amazing, when all I want to do is sing." I sighed, and then froze. I'd never told anyone that before; it was my biggest secret. And now I had gone and told some guy that I only met yesterday.

"No way, you sing?" he asked incredulously. Thankful that he couldn't see me, since I was blushing madly, I said yes.

"Yeah, since I was little. I write songs and sing them. But not in front of people; I have really bad stage fright." I sighed.

"Then how will you ever get anywhere as a singer?" he asked, sounding confused. I laughed.

"I have no idea. I guess I always just assumed I would get over my stage fright before I left school." I told him.

"You still think that?"

"Nope. I don't know…maybe I could just write songs. People get paid for that, right?" I asked him.

"I think so, but if you have a good voice you should use it, Ally. You have to face your fears." He said. I smiled.

"I know."

"So what colleges have you applied to?" he asked me. I told him which ones and he listened to me talk about which ones I preferred, occasionally pointing something out or agreeing with me about something or other. When I finished talking, he sighed loudly.

"Wow. Sounds like you have a lot of good options." He said, sounding slightly overwhelmed.

"Yeah. My dad will freak if I tell him I don't want to go to college though."

"Well, that's just tough. You're almost eighteen. He doesn't control you."

"I know, but he's always tried to give me the best opportunities, paying for all sorts of summer school programmes and helping me learn languages and musical instruments to increase my chances of getting into a good school. I'd hate to let him down by throwing it all away."

"Just follow your heart, Ally." He told me. I smiled.

"Thanks. I will."

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Going to school." I told him. He laughed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you still go to high school. What about after school?" he asked. I was so surprised I couldn't speak for a second.

"Erm…are you serious?" I asked him.

"What?"

"I can't figure out why you're bothering with me. I mean, you're nineteen. I'm seventeen. Doesn't the fact that I'm still in high school bother you?" I asked him, and then blushed. What if he wasn't asking me out? What if he just wanted to be friends? I had totally ruined it.

"Well…I don't know. I just…is that your way of saying no?" he asked, sounding deflated.

"No! I just mean…this isn't some kind of joke, is it?"

"Nope. I just wanted to go out with you. I don't care how old you are." He said. I smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay then. School finishes at quarter to four. You want to meet somewhere?" I asked him.

"I'll pick you up. What school do you go to?" he asked. And that was how I got my first date with Austin Moon.

…

I grinned when the final bell rang. I packed my stuff away as fast as I could and was one of the first to leave the classroom. Trish chased after me.

"Ally, slow down!" she called. I reluctantly stopped to wait for her.

"Hey Trish."

"You wanna come over to my place? Mom's making brownies and muffins and stuff…" she offered temptingly, but I shook my head.

"I have plans, actually." I told her.

"What plans?" she asked.

"Austin's picking me up. We're going out. On a date." I told her nonchalantly. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded and she squealed, jumping up and down and doing a happy dance.

"Where is he picking you up from?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I told him what school it was and he said he'd be here at ten to four." I said. She grinned.

"What does his car look like?"

"I dunno. I guess I'll just have to look out for him." I shrugged, but there was no need. When we got outside the school building, I noticed that it was a lot quieter than usual. Everyone was whispering to each other and most people were staring at something by the gates. I hoped to God they weren't all looking at what, or who, I thought they were, but it turned out that they were.

"Oh my God, Ally, he's there!" Trish hissed quietly. I nodded.

"I'm going to wait until some people leave, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because you know I hate being the centre of attention. If I go over there, everyone will be talking about me." I told her.

"Well I think you better go over there quickly, before someone makes a move on him." She said, staring at a girl who was walking over to him. Not just any girl. Tilly Thompson. The most popular girl in school. She used to be one of my best friends when I first started school, but she suddenly turned against me last year. She's hated me since.

"Oh. Well I guess that's it then." I sighed, watching in agony as Tilly smiled at him seductively, flipping her hair and pushing out her chest. I knew that if Tilly set her sights on him, she would get him. I turned away, not wanting to watch.

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.

"Come on, Trish. There's no way he's going to choose me over Tilly." I sighed. She shook her head, looking over at them and grinning.

"Actually, it looks like he just did." She said. I whirled back around, just in time to see him push her back and shake his head, smiling uncomfortable. She frowned, looking shocked.

"I'm, erm, waiting for someone." I heard him tell her. She smiled again.

"Trust me, you won't get a better offer than this." She grinned seductively, gesturing towards herself. Austin laughed, shaking his head.

"Actually, I've already had plenty. Now if you'll excuse me, I guess I've been stood up." He said, sidestepping her and walking away towards the parking lot, looking around one last time. I sighed, knowing that if I didn't go over there now he would go without me. I stepped past the people stood in front of me and took a deep breath.

"Austin, wait!" I called. For a second, everyone was silent. Then Austin turned around and grinned at me, and suddenly everyone was staring at me and whispering.

"See you later Ally. Have fun on your date!" Trish shouted at me, a lot louder than necessary. I glared at her, but looked away when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Hey Ally!" Austin greeted me enthusiastically. I couldn't help but return his grin as he linked his arm through mine.

"Hi Austin. So, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well, how do you feel about-" he was cut off.

"You were waiting for_ her_?" Tilly screeched. Austin looked from me to her blankly, and then nodded.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. She scoffed, and then smiled knowingly.

"Oh, I get it. You're, like, her babysitter or something, right?" she asked him. I half wanted him to say yes, to prevent the rumours. But I was relieved when he denied it.

"Of course I'm not her babysitter. I'm her future boyfriend." He said arrogantly. I laughed.

"That's what you think." I muttered, grinning at his mock-hurt expression.

"Hey! Feelings!" he said, sounding offended. We kept walking, him brushing past Tilly. Still, she didn't give up.

"Has she hired you? Seriously, whatever she's paying you I'll double it, no, triple it, if you tell me why she hired you." She screeched. Austin turned around, angry.

"Who do you think I am? Of course she hasn't hired me. Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Hello! Because you just turned me down for her…" she said, as if it was obvious. He laughed.

"Sorry, you're not my type. I don't really like immature, slutty kids." He said, shrugging. I laughed.

"For your information, I'm older than Ally." She said. I grimaced. Austin looked at me, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly. I nodded, confirming it was true.

"Why don't you try acting like it, then?" he suggested. I grinned; I was glad he was sticking up for me. Sort of. She scowled.

"Whatever. If you're going to choose her over me, you're just not worth my time." She muttered. Austin rolled his eyes.

"If I chose you over her,_ I_ wouldn't be worth my time." He muttered under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. I laughed, and she glared at me.

"Come on Ally." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders and walking me over to his car, (well, the car he had borrowed). I smiled. I had a feeling this was going to be a great date.

**Please review! :D**


	4. Horror Movies and Getting Caught

**Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews, I love them all so much! :D **

**Sorry if the updates start taking a little longer after this one, I have my reasons but hopefully things should stay roughly the same! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 4

We went straight to the movie theatre after the whole drama at school, and we just about made the movie. It was a horror; I think he was expecting me to be scared and need comforting, like in the movies, but horror films don't bother me. He didn't seem to mind, especially since about halfway through the movie I got tired and tried to go to sleep with my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, and even though it felt a little soon, I was too comfortable to get up.

When the movie finished he took me to a little restaurant and we ate there. I offered to pay, but obviously, he refused. The restaurant was really nice and not too bust so we talked and laughed with having to strain to hear each other. It was really easy to talk to him; I had expected it to be awkward, but he's so chatty and funny, I felt like I was talking to someone I had known for years.

He drove us back to my house and we turned up the radio loudly, singing along to One Direction and Carly Rae Jepsen. Then we started talking about music, and we found out we have loads in common. We both like singers like Miley Cyrus, and Demi Lovato, but neither of us particularly like Justin Bieber. Austin said it disgusted him, the way people talk about Justin Bieber. He seemed really angry about the prejudice, which I could totally relate to.

We also like the same kind of TV, comedy and action, although he did roll his eyes when I said I love romance. Our tastes in movies, though, are completely different. He loves horror movies, and films where they blow a lot of stuff up. I like rom-coms, and things like Twilight. I do like action movies, but only ones with a good plot and believable characters. It doesn't hurt if there is a little bit of shirtless action, too, if you get me…

When we got to my house, he pulled up in the driveway and walked me to my door.

"I had a really great night tonight, Austin." I told him. He grinned.

"Really? You're not just saying that to be polite, right?" he asked. I smiled at his nervousness.

"No, I honestly did have a great time." I said honestly. I unlocked the front door and gestured for him to follow me inside. He looked around quickly, but soon turned back to look at me.

"Good. So, how would you feel about going out again?" he asked me.

"I'd love to!" I said enthusiastically, leading him into the lounge. We sat down on the couch to talk.

"Great. I'll pick you up after school again tomorrow, yeah?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Just, please, stay in your car this time? I'd rather we avoided another 'situation' like today." I said, embarrassed. He smiled, rolling his eyes.

"What was with that chick? Does she honestly think that guys find her attractive? She's just a slut. I was so uncomfortable. She was playing with my shirt, you know? Like she was going to try take it off, in front of all those people…what a ho." He shuddered. I laughed, shaking my head.

"That was Tilly. She has this whole 'I'm better than everyone' attitude, and she thinks she's irresistible to all guys. And she has it in for me." I explained.

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't know. When I first started high school, she was one of the only people that spoke to me. Her, me and Trish were 'the three amigos' for a while. Then suddenly, I went back to school one year and she hated me. Maybe I did something, but I don't think I did." I said, shrugging. He smiled.

"Well, it's her loss. You're amazing, Ally." He said matter-of-factly. I blushed, looking away.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"You look so cute when you blush." He said quietly, staring at me. I looked up at him for a second and found myself lost in his gorgeous brown eyes. We were both frozen, eyes locked, for a few seconds, before he started leaning in. I debated whether to turn away or not; this was our first date. But there was something about him that drew me in, and right then all I wanted was to let him kiss me.

When our lips were only millimetres apart he seemed to realise what he was doing, and his eyes widened. I smiled, nodding at him, and he kissed me. Just quickly, a quick peck and then he had pulled away again, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. I guess this is a bit soon…" he said apologetically. I shrugged.

"I don't care."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you, though. I've messed things up with girls before by taking it all too fast." He told me.

"Well I'm glad you did mess up with those other girls. 'Cause if you hadn't, we wouldn't be here right now." I said quietly. He smiled.

"Ally, can I kiss you?" he asked me. I giggled.

"You already did." I replied. He laughed.

"Can I kiss you again, then?"

"I guess…" I said, feigning indifference. He smiled, and then leant in to kiss me. This time it lasted longer, and I felt my insides melt. I had kissed a couple of guys before, but not like this. I found myself struggling to not throw my arms around his neck and kiss him back, hard.

Eventually, he pulled away. I grinned dazedly.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a really good kisser?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Yeah, I vaguely recall a couple of girls mentioning it before." He joked. I smiled.

"I'm serious." I laughed.

"I know. I don't need someone to tell me; I already know I'm good at everything." He said cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not very good at being modest." I told him.

"Who cares about modesty?" he shrugged.

"I do."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to make up for my immodesty." He said. I frowned, confused.

"How will you-oof." He cut me off my kissing me again, this time placing his hands on my waist and pulling me closer. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck gently. He bit my lip gently, and I jumped, shocked at the strange sensations it sent through my body. He pulled away, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you okay Ally?" he asked. I nodded, feeling a little dazed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Erm…do you want a drink? I want a drink. We have cola, and lemonade, and some coffee, if you want coffee. I really want some coffee, coffee sounds great right now. I love coffee, it really calms me down when I'm nervous or upset, and when I'm tired it wakes me up. Don't you just love coffee? Do you want some coffee?" I babble as I walked into the kitchen. I was getting redder by the second, and I was sure I had just completely ruined everything. I started making coffee, sure I had messed everything up. Then I felt two hands slide around my waist and Austin's head resting on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Ally. You're babbling." He breathed into my ear. I shivered involuntarily, but felt myself relax and I took a deep breath. I loved the feeling of his arms around me, and I prayed he wouldn't move them anytime soon.

"Sorry, I just…when I get nervous, I talk a lot." I admitted. He smiled.

"Why were you nervous?" he asked me. I shrugged, not completely sure.

"I don't really know. I guess it was just the whole thing…I find it hard to believe that a guy like you would even give a girl like me the time of day. And it all seemed too good to be true, and when you were kissing me it just felt so new, and strange. Good, but strange." I explained. He smiled, turning me around to face him. Then he kissed my cheek.

"Does that make you nervous?" he asked. I shook my head. He kissed my other cheek, lingering a little.

"Does that make you nervous?"

"Nope." I said softly. Then he kissed my mouth once, quickly.

"How about that?"

"A little…" I admitted. He smiled then kissed me again, longer and harder. He pulled away after a few seconds, leaving me breathless and wanting more.

"That?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. I shook my head viciously, making him laugh loudly. I bit my lip, embarrassed, and he stopped laughing. I looked up, wondering if he was okay, and I saw his eyes darken before his lips were on mine again, hungry. I couldn't believe how good it felt. He pushed me back against the counter so that his body was pressed right up against me. I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, so I settled for wrapping them around his neck loosely. Then I felt him bite my lip again and I moaned against his mouth.

Eventually we pulled apart, panting. He smiled.

"Do you still feel nervous?" he asked. I shook my head, quickly kissing him again, and again and again.

After a while I felt his hands slide underneath my shirt to my naked back. I sighed, loving the warm feeling his touch sent through me. My hands moved to his hair almost by themselves, and I pulled him closer to me.

We jumped apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm not completely sure who you are and I don't particularly enjoy watching my daughter eating some boy's face." My dad said from the doorway. He looked angry, but I could see the laughter in his eyes. And I knew why.

We watched a movie a while ago where this girl's dad caught her and her boyfriend undressing each other, and I promised him that nothing like that would ever happen to him. I told him that it would be the most embarrassing thing in the world, and he said he didn't believe me. So we bet on it. And now I owe him thirty dollars, which I don't have.

"Sorry Mr Dawson." Austin said, not sounding sorry at all. He still had one hand on my back, and we were both breathless. I hoped to God that dad would leave so we could say goodbye and I could go to bed and avoid him. God forbid he decide now is the right time to have 'The Talk'.

"You're not sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but it's almost nine and it's Ally's bedtime soon, so…." He said. I glared at him. I didn't really have a bedtime; he was just saying that to embarrass me.

"Sure thing, Mr Dawson. I'll see you tomorrow Ally." He said, kissing me again. He lingered for a second too long, and my dad cleared his throat again. As he pulled away he winked at me, then walked past my dad and out the front door, turning to wave at me just before he shut it behind him.

I stood there, avoiding looking at my dad, knowing my face was bright red. The worst part was that Austin didn't seem fazed at all. Probably because he has a lot of experience with angry dad's…that should probably worry me, but it didn't.

"Okay, Ally-gator…I think we need to have a chat." He sighed. I groaned.

"Please, dad, don't! I know everything I need to know, and it's not that serious anyway, we only met each other on Saturday!" I protested. His eyes widened.

"It looks like you two have known each other quite a bit longer than that…hang on, was that his number you had on your arm yesterday?" he asked. I nodded, looking at the floor. It wasn't exactly a huge lie, but it was the first time I had lied to him, and I was ashamed.

"Sorry I lied, dad. I was just embarrassed. And I didn't think anything was going to come of it, anyway." I told him. He smiled, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not bothered that you lied to me, Ally. Well, I am, but I'm not angry. I know I'm lucky that this is the first time you've lied to me, at least I think it is, so I'm not complaining. But I do want you to know that no matter how kind and sweet and dreamy this boy is, he could end up hurting you. It's your life, and your decision, but you met this guy two days ago, Ally. Don't you think you're moving a little fast?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know dad. But I promise, I won't let myself get hurt. Besides, I'm pretty much certain he isn't that kind of guy." I told him.

"You never know, Ally. Be careful, please?" he pleaded. I smiled at him and nodded, walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course, dad. And if I do get hurt, you'll be the first person I go to for comfort. Okay?" I told him. He hugged me and then nodded.

"Okay. Wow, my little girl is growing up so fast." He said, and I could see tears in his eyes.

"No matter what, I'll always be your little girl." I told him.

"I know. Now, come on, go to bed. You need your beauty sleep, you're looking a little rough around the edges…" he said. I gasped, hitting his arm jokingly.

"You're one to talk about beauty sleep." I retorted. He grinned.

"Just get to bed, Ally-gator." He chuckled. I smiled.

"Goodnight dad." I called over my shoulder as I jogged up the stairs.

"Night!" he replied.

I showered and changed into my PJ's before curling up under my covers. I fell asleep with a smile on my face because, really? I had every reason to smile.

**Please review! :D**


	5. Text Messages and Lunchtime Chats

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I love you I love you I love you! **

**Please keep the reviews coming! I didn't get as many as I usually do, and that makes me a little sad, but I am so grateful to those of you who do review, so thank you!**

**Glad you like the story and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 5

I woke up and, for the first time in my entire life, checked my phone for messages before I checked the time. I had three messages; I never had any messages first thing in the morning. Two were from Austin; the first he sent an hour earlier, the second only a few minutes ago.

_**Hey, Ally. I had a great time last night. Can't wait for later…got something even more special planned. xx**_

_**Hey, Als, erm…I was feeling a little ignored, but then I realised it was five o'clock when I text you. I have to get up that early for work, and I guess I didn't think that you would still be asleep…I'm not sure what time you get up but I assume it's around six, since you strike me as the early riser type…so yeah. Text me back? Miss you xx**_

I sighed softly. He sent kisses! This must be serious… I wasn't sure what to say, but I decided not to overthink it.

_**Hi Austin. I had a great time too, and I'm pretty pumped about tonight. Even more special than a movie that made me want to fall asleep? Wow, this is going to be great! I'm joking; last night was pretty special x See you later! xx**_

I re-read the text at least three times before I sent it, paranoid about sounding too clingy or too disinterested. I then checked my other text. It was from a private number; I was surprised. No-one whose number I had on my phone ever texts me anyway, even Trish who prefers the whole 'loud, annoying phone call', let alone people I don't give my number to personally.

_**Better keep an eye on your boy…he might have acted all innocent yesterday, but in private, things will be a whole different story…**_

I knew it was Tilly. It was obvious. But I wasn't sure how to respond. If I got all defensive, It would be like saying he was my guy, and I honestly wasn't sure what we were. But if I said 'whatever' or, 'you can have him' like she probably expected, I would be giving in, and if it got back to him he might be hurt. So I settled for ignoring it, and hoping the problem would go away.

I put my phone down and got out of bed, ready to shower. Then it buzzed, surprising me enough that I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I didn't usually get this many texts in a week, let alone an hour.

_**Yeah, sorry about that movie by the way, it's just that I see in all the movies that guys take girls to horror movies. I've never really done this whole 'dating' thing before. And I guess I was kinda hoping you'd need a hug…tonight is definitely going to be better. And we're going somewhere where your dad won't walk in on us… ;) xx**_

I froze for a second. Did that mean what I think it meant? I thought long and hard about what to say in reply, and after ten minutes I realised I had to reply soon before he got impatient, so I tried to be vague.

_**Don't worry, it was great, you did fine. I'm just a freak who's not afraid of horror movies. I can't wait for tonight x **_

The reply came almost instantly.

_**You're not a freak. You're just brave. Xx**_

I smiled.

_**Thanks. Xx: D**_

I then checked the time and cursed under my breath. I reluctantly put my phone down and darted into the shower quickly. Then I dressed for school, trying on three different outfits in record time, and packed my bag. My dad knocked on the door five minutes before I had to leave.

"Are you almost ready Ally?" he asked.

"Yeah, hang on." I replied, zipping it up and running out of my room. Dad smiled as I passed him and kissed him on the cheek.

I left in a hurry, not wanting to be late for school. If I was, my homeroom teacher would give me detention and then I would be late meeting Austin.

School passed unbelievably slowly throughout the morning. Then, at lunch, I found myself wishing that it had gone slower.

"Hey, Ally!" Tilly called. I groaned, stopping to turn around and smile at her warmly, even though all I wanted to do was run away screaming.

"Hi Tilly." I sighed. She laughed.

"You know, you could at least try to sound happy to see me." She said in a mock cheery voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I could…but I'm not going to." I told her. She huffed.

"Fine, whatever. Anyway, UI just wanted to ask you how your date went last night."

"It went fine…why do you care?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Well, it's obvious that the guy has some ulterior motive. I just wondered if you had figured it out yet."

"Ulterior motive?"

"Yeah. He's either just trying to get into your pants, or he's using you to get to someone else." She said, as if it was obvious. I felt a horrible pain in my chest and my eyes filled with tears. I had already been worrying about that, and now Tilly had brought it home and made my suspicions even worse.

"He's not…just leave me alone, Tilly." I said quietly, turning and walking away from her.

"Hey, no-one walks away from me!" she shouted angrily. I just rolled my eyes and ignored her.

I sat with Trish, but nothing she said could cheer me up. I was stuck in a depression, and I had a bad feeling it was going to last the rest of the day. Add to that the fact that I was worried about Austin expecting more than I was willing to give him, and my insecurity about this thing as a whole, and I was a miserable shadow of myself for the rest of the day.

…

"Ally, come on!" Trish groaned. I looked at her.

"What?"

"It's the end of the day! You need to go meet Austin!" she said excitedly. I sighed.

"I think I might cancel…I'm in a bad mood and I don't want to upset him." I told her.

"Well he's probably already out there waiting for you. The least you can do is go tell him that in person." She said reasonably, and I got up reluctantly, knowing Trish was right.

When I got outside I saw Austin's car, or his friend's car, straight away. He was still inside it, like I asked him, but there were still people staring at him through the glass. When he saw me he grinned and mouthed 'hurry'. I laughed, instantly feeling better. I said goodbye to Trish and jogged over, only to feel someone grab my arm. Someone with long, sharp nails.

"Hey, Ally. I see your boyfriend is here again. Just keep in mind what I said earlier, okay?" she said warningly. To anyone else, it would have looked like a friend warning a friend about this guy. But I knew better, so I yanked my arm away and scowled at her, before heading over to Austin's car. Fortunately, even Tilly couldn't bring me down from my Austin high.

As I got to his car he opened the door and got out, picking me up around the waist and kissing me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back. I heard whispering break out, but right then I didn't care if people started calling me a show off, or a slut, because I was kissing this gorgeous, out-of-my-league guy and he was kissing me back and things were great.

He eventually pulled away and smiled at me. I grinned back, breathless.

"What was that for?" I asked him. He shrugged, squeezing my waist tighter.

"I missed you. More than I should have. I have a feeling this isn't healthy, but I don't really care." He replied. I smiled, blushing.

"Are you saying I'm bad for you?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I'm saying that how much I like you is bad for me. But I wouldn't change it for anything." He smiled. I kissed him again, unable to resist, before pulling away and moving past him to get in the car. I felt him slap my bum playfully and jumped, surprised. I whipped my head around to glare at him and he looked at me innocently. I giggled as I clambered into the passenger seat, and the last thing I saw as we drove out of the parking lot was more than a hundred kids watching us leave.

"Wow. I can't believe it. We managed to make a scene again." I muttered. He laughed.

"And I stayed in the car this time."

"Actually, you got out to kiss me. That's why people were staring. God, the gossip is going to blow up. I hate it when people gossip about me." I sighed. He looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry. I guess I really have screwed up what's left of your school life." He sighed. I smiled reassuringly.

"I don't mind. I don't have long left." I shrugged.

"Well, luckily I have an amazing night planned to take your mind off of it." He said, smiling seductively. I gulped, then smiled back. We drove in silence for a while, before I couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you have planned?" I blurted. He smiled.

"That's a secret."

"Look, Austin, I know you're older than me and everything, and that's fine with me, but there are things I'm not really ready to do, and I really like you and I don't want to ruin what we have, but I can't…I don't want to…I'm not ready…" I choked up. Austin chuckled, shaking his head.

"You know, just because I'm nineteen, doesn't mean all I want is sex. I don't expect you to have sex with me, Ally. I guess I can see where you're coming from…wow, I guess I didn't realise how it sounded. But I swear, I would never try to push you to do anything. I can't say I'll be a perfect gentleman, though. I mean, if we get carried away…" he said apologetically. I sighed in relief and smiled.

"If I don't try to stop you, I'm fine with it. I have pretty good self-control. I know you wouldn't try to push me, but…I didn't want to make you think I was willing to do something I wasn't willing to." I explained. He smiled.

"Let's take this whole thing slow, yeah?" he said. I nodded, then frowned.

"Does that mean I can't kiss you?" I asked him. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You can still kiss me. And I can kiss you. I think it would drive me mad if I had to spend time with you and I couldn't kiss you."

"Okay. But I have to know…when we were at the store, and you were telling me about all the, erm, different types of condoms…do you know all that from experience?" I asked him, voice squeaky. He laughed loudly. I blushed, embarrassed.

"I'm not going to lie and tell you I'm a virgin, Ally. I'm nineteen. But no, I'm not a man-whore. I don't sleep around. And I'm not a cheater. While we do this, whatever this is, I swear to stay away from other girls." He said seriously. I smiled.

"Thanks. Sorry I'm asking you this, by the way. I just…someone said something, and I guess it's hard for me to believe that a guy like you would like me." I shrugged. He smiled.

"It's hard for me to believe that a girl like you would like me, too. But I do, and you do, so let's just roll with it, yeah?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." I agreed, grinning.

"Good. We're here, by the way." He said, pulling over on the sidewalk and climbing out of the car. I looked around and smiled. This was going to be great.

**Review? Pwease? :D**


	6. Play Parks and Monkey Bars

**Hey guys! I think these chapters just keep getting longer and longer...but I have finished writing it now, so i have just halved the amount of work I am doing! :D**

**Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, there are 9 altogether. This was only supposed to be 4 or 5 tops, though, so you're lucky i liked it so much :)**

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or anything else mentioned in this chapter that I don't own...do I even need to say this? If I owned Austin and Ally, I wouldn't be writing about it! Sheesh! This would really be happening!**

Chapter 6

We were at this huge play park, with slides and monkey bars and everything. Around it there were lush green fields, with parents and kids running around. The bright sunshine warmed my back as I followed Austin to the back of the car, where he opened the trunk and pulled out a huge picnic basket. Then he locked the car and gestured for me to follow him out towards the trees. When we reached the shade he opened the basket and pulled out a blanket, which he lay out and sat down on. Then he patted the spot next to him for me to sit down beside him.

I sat down gracefully and looked around, beaming. This place was so vibrant and full of life. All thoughts of Tilly Thomson and gossip were gone, and all I could think of was how nice this place was, and how sweet and romantic this date was.

"Wow, Austin. You were right; this is definitely better than yesterday." I said, turning to grin at him. He grinned back, leaning forward to kiss me lightly.

"I'm glad you like it. I've never really done this before…I mean, I come here all the time. It's where I come when I need to escape from everything. But I've never brought a girl, or even a friend, here before. I'm actually quite nervous." He admitted, bowing his head. I laughed softly.

"You don't need to be nervous. This is perfect." I sighed, lying down on the blanket and looking up at the blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the hot sun warmed my body and helped me to relax. Austin lay down next to me and I felt him grab my hand. Felt my body relax and closed my eyes. I wasn't trying to go to sleep, I was just relaxing and letting the perfection of this moment sink in.

Eventually I felt Austin sit up and shake me gently.

"Ally, are you asleep?" he asked softly. I opened my eyes and sat up, shaking my head.

"No, I was just relaxing. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You look beautiful with your eyes closed. Well, you look beautiful with your eyes open, too, but there's just something so…peaceful about you when you close your eyes." He said, smiling. I blushed, looking down as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Thanks. So…are you hungry?" I asked him. He looked relieved and nodded.

"Starving. I just didn't wanna wake you up…" he said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You could have just eaten without me." I said.

"Yeah, but this is a date. That wouldn't be right." He shrugged. I smiled, shaking my head at him as he opened the basket and pulled out a couple sandwiches and a load of fruit and crisps and some chocolate.

"I wasn't sure what kind of food you like, so I got healthy and unhealthy." He said, looking proud of himself as he laid out the food in front of me.

"Wow. This looks…"

"I'm sorry. I know in all the movies and stuff there's all this really nice, gourmet food laid out all fancy like, but I wasn't sure how to do that and I can barely even cook sandwiches, my roommate had to help me with these, and-" I cut him off with a short kiss.

"It's perfect, Austin. Only…you don't cook sandwiches." I told him. He smiled.

"Yeah, that's what Dez told me. After he shut off the smoke alarms…" he grimaced and I could tell he was embarrassed. I just laughed.

"Well, the food looks great. And-oh my God, are they chocolate covered strawberries?" I squealed, getting excited as I spotted a box full of red and brown fruits. He nodded and I grinned.

"I'm guessing you like chocolate strawberries?" he asked. I nodded eagerly, opening the box and taking one out. I bit into it and moaned, and a strange emotion flickered across Austin's face momentarily.

"Wow, these are delicious!" I cried, sighing as I took another bite. The strawberries were big and juicy and the layer of chocolate was just thick enough to taste it, but not thick enough to make it too sweet. They were perfect. Just like this date.

"I'm glad you like them. Dez helped me do those, too. He had a day off and decided to spend it sober, and according to him 'chocolate covered strawberries are a great way to get laid'." He told me. I choked on the mouthful I was currently swallowing, and Austin patted me on the back gently. I smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry. You just surprised me." I laughed.

"Don't worry, that's not why I got them. I just thought they were quite romantic." He shrugged, and I grinned at him again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Well, they definitely are. This whole thing is perfect, Austin. I love it." I told him.

"I'm glad you think so." He replied, already tucking into a sandwich messily. I laughed and wiped a glob of butter off his lip with my finger, only for him to turn his head and lick it off. I squirmed, slightly grossed out, but he just rolled his eyes and laughed, muttering something about 'girls'.

When we finished eating we crammed all the rubbish into the basket, brushed the crumbs off the blanket and lay next to each other again. Austin was playing with my fingers while I hummed quietly under my breath. When I stopped, he turned to me.

"That sounded great. What was it?" he asked. I blushed, looking away.

"Nothing, just something I wrote…" I muttered.

"Well, to sounds amazing. I can't wait to hear it on the radio one day when you're famous and don't even remember my name…" he said, and I laughed and shook my head.

"I wish. Stage fright, remember? Besides, I'll never forget your name." I laughed. I expected him to laugh along with me, but he looked deep in thought.

"So, what, you're not even going to try to pursue music?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well, I would love to, but like I said, stage fright. I can't imagine getting up and performing in front of anyone; I think I would just pass out." I sighed. He frowned, deep in thought.

"So, what, do you just write songs?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I love writing songs. I like to sing too, and I think I have a decent voice. But I just can't go anywhere if I can't sing in front of people." I sighed. He smiled.

"Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"I happen to know someone who is an awesome singer, and can play pretty much any instrument. He dreams of being famous, and can't imagine doing anything else. His only problem is that he can't write songs. Whenever he tries he just gets a garbled mix of stupid lyrics that don't make any sense." He muttered sadly. I laughed, deciding to play along.

"Really? Wow, sounds like we would be the perfect match. A songwriter who can't perform and a performer who can't write songs. Maybe you could introduce me to this person?" I asked him. He frowned.

"The person is me, Ally. I thought you'd get that…" he said. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"I did, dumbass. I was just playing with you." I said. He smiled.

"Oh, okay. So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I think we should go to my practice room sometime and see where this goes." I said. He grinned.

"Really?"

"Well, why not? You never know, we could make it big." I said. He smiled, staring into space with a look of longing on his face.

"Yeah, maybe." He sighed. We stayed like that for a little while longer before I felt him shift. I opened my eyes in time to see his face next to mine before his lips were on my lips. His hands went to either side of my head and mine wrapped around his chest and pulled him down on top of me, too caught up in the moment to realise that we could have an audience. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away to trail kisses down my cheek and neck. I sighed, loving the feeling, before yanking his head back up to kiss him properly again.

"You taste like strawberries. And chocolate." He whispered in my ear, before biting my earlobe and making me gasp. He chuckled, lips meeting my own again, and rolled us over so I was on top. We stayed like that for a while, pulling away occasionally to breathe, until I gasped and jumped up. Something hard had hit my back. I looked around dazedly, seeing a bright pink Frisbee. I turned to look in the direction it had come from and saw a little girl, around eight, walking over and looking scared. I smiled warmly and held up the Frisbee, silently asking her if it was hers. She grinned and ran over, taking it from my hand and smiling in that cute, innocent way that only a child can.

"Thank you, lady. Sorry I disturbed you." She muttered, blushing as she looked from me to Austin, who was still lying on his back and breathing heavily. I looked back at him and rolled my eyes.

"It's okay. We need to get going anyway. Have fun playing with your Frisbee." I said cheerily, relieved that it was a little girl who had caught us instead of someone who would take the piss. Austin eventually sat up and smiled at me, still breathless.

"I think we got a little carried away there." He said, not looking at all regretful. I giggled.

"I don't mind…" I said as I leant in to peck his lips again. He smiled and stood up, stretching.

"I suppose we do need to get going. It's quite a long drive back." He sighed. I got up and grabbed the basket while he folded up the blanket messily. I rolled my eyes and handed him the basket, then took the blanket off him and folded it properly. He chuckled, a little embarrassed.

"I've never been good at that stuff." He said in way of apology, and I smiled at him.

"Don't worry; you make up for it by being extremely good at other things…" I said suggestively. He smiled secretively and waggled his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know exactly how 'good' I am…" he whispered. I felt my face and, erm, other parts, heat up at this and I turned away, suddenly short of breath. He chuckled, before throwing an arm around my shoulders. We set off towards the car park, chatting aimlessly about how nice the park was.

"You know, I used to be really good at the monkey bars." I mused. Austin grinned, looking at me.

"Not as good as me, I'll bet. I used to be king of the monkey bars." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge, Moon?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Maybe. Only if you can handle losing, Dawson." He replied cockily.

"Okay, that settles it. We dump this in the car and go to the monkey bars." I stated, and he nodded seriously.

"Okay. But really, Ally, there's no way you're going to win." He muttered.

"We'll see about that." I replied as we reached the car. He unlocked it and I opened the trunk, dumping the blanket inside and shutting it after he put down the basket. We checked there were no kids there first, then climbed to the top. I noticed we had an audience, a couple of kids and their parents playing football were watching us, the parents smiling amusedly, but I couldn't bring myself to be nervous. I just focused on the bars, and beating Austin.

"Ladies first." He said, gesturing to the bars. I grabbed the first bar and swung across, then back with ease, only losing my balance a little at the end when Austin had to grab me to stop me from falling off the other side of the platform we started at. Then it was his turn. He grabbed the first bar, braced himself, and jumped…only to hit the ground with his feet. He frowned, looking down to where his feet were planted firmly on the ground. I burst out laughing.

"Ha! You can't even do them because you're too tall!" I gasped. He smirked.

"Not necessarily." He said, then started moving his hands from bar to bar…while walking across the ground. I placed my hands on my hips ad glared at him, outraged, as he made his way back slowly, then did a couple of twirls, before pulling himself up on the first bar and climbing up to stand next to me on the platform.

"I think it's obvious who won that one." He smirked, trying to kiss me. I turned my head so he only got my cheek, and then pushed him away playfully.

"I don't kiss cheaters. Either you admit that I won, or you don't get to kiss me ever again." I said sternly. He groaned.

"But Al-ly! I won, fair and square!" he complained.

"Well, first of all, that's not up to you to decide. We should have gotten a judge. And any fair judge would agree with me; you obviously cheated, so I win."

"I didn't cheat! It's not my fault I'm taller than you!" he protested. I just glared at him, arms folded across his chest, before his shoulders slumped in defeat and he looked at the ground.

"Yay! I win! Hahaha! You suck Moon!" I shouted. I saw a familiar gleam in his eyes and panicked.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Dawson." He said, voice low. I jumped off the platform and fled the play area, running as fast as I could to the car. He was too fast for me, though, and halfway there I felt his strong arms slide around my waist and lift me into the air, legs still moving like I was running. I squealed loudly as he spun me around, shouting at him to stop until he finally did. We looked at each other, dizzy, and then over to the rather large crown of people watching us, amused looks on their faces. Then we looked back at each other, and promptly burst into laughing fits.

**Please review! :D**


	7. College Talk and Trish's Assumptions

**Thanks for all the positive feedback for the last chapter guys! I love reading it! I'm glad you all found it funny, too. I found it fun to write :)**

**Only two chapters left after this one...please keep reviewing! **

**Who knows, if I get enough reviews, I might possibly try to a) make this longer or b) do a sequel...if there's a good enough response, of course :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 7

We smiled embarrassedly at the people watching us and then walked back to the car, heads down, trying not to laugh any more. Once we were at a safe distance away, I let the giggles escape and so did Austin.

"Wow. That was the most fun I've had for years." I said, smiling wistfully. He looked at me and smiled tenderly.

"It wouldn't have been nearly as fun without you, Ally." He said honestly, and I blushed.

"It wouldn't have been nearly as fun without you, either." I said softly and he smiled.

"So, is there anywhere else you want to go?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I should probably get home. I wouldn't want my dad to worry." I sighed. He nodded, smiling at me one more time before he turned to look at the road.

Eventually the comfortable silence began to feel a little awkward, so I turned on the stereo. I smiled when 'We Are Young' by Fun came on, and we both started singing along. I was smiling and laughing by the time we got back, and I couldn't help but notice that Austin was a surprisingly good singer. Actually, he was brilliant!

"Wow, Austin, has anyone ever told you that you've got a great voice?" I said, astonished, as he pulled up outside my house. He blushed a little, and then shrugged.

"Well, my parents used to go on about how good I was. Then, when I started taking it serious and telling them I wanted to be a singer, they stopped and instead started going on about how it was really hard to make a career in music." He explained. I frowned, feeling bad that his parents were so unsupportive of his dream.

"Well, if anyone can do it, we can. I'm busy tomorrow, but how about on Thursday I'll meet you at my dad's store, Sonic Boom. You know where it is?" I asked him. He nodded.

"In the mall, no the left side, between a cellphone accessory cart and a surf shop." He said. I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, my practice room is in there. I'll get a lift there and then we can try something out, music-wise, yeah?" I asked him. He nodded enthusiastically, and we stared at each other for a second. Then I realised we were just sat in his car like a pair of idiots and started to get out. He followed me, walking me to my doorstep.

"I had fun tonight." He said, and I smiled.

"I swear you said that last night…"

"Yeah, but tonight was better."

"Much better." I agree with him, smiling. He leant down and kissed me softly, and I felt my insides melt at the familiar heat spreading though my body at the contact. His hands rested on my waist softly and I sighed, wrapping my own arms around his waist. We just kissed for a while, not even open-mouth kissing, just sweet, romantic lip contact that left me just as weak at the knees as anything else.

Eventually I pulled away for air and smiled at him, turning to open the door and stepping inside.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." I sighed. He nodded, leaving me with a quick peck on the cheek and a wave over his shoulder. I smiled to myself as I watched him drive away.

"Sounds like you really like that guy." My dad said from behind me, making me jump. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second, I was that surprised.

"Dad! Don't do that!" I yelled at him. He just chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry. But seriously, are you and this boy, erm…serious?" he asked me, wincing, and it didn't take me long to figure out what he meant. I frowned, grossed out to be talking to my dad about this, even though we had done it before.

"We've already talked about this, dad. We only met on Saturday." I sighed.

"I know, you just act like…I don't know." he finished, sighing in defeat.

"Well, I promise not to do anything stupid."

"I just feel bad for you. This is the first serious boyfriend you've had, and you're going off to college soon. It's a shame for you to have to lose this guy so soon." He mused as he turned around. Suddenly, I was angry.

"Oh for God's sake, dad. I don't even want to go to college! Why do you just assume these things?" I cried. He froze, and I realised I had probably just gotten myself in for another huge lecture. He slowly turned around, shock and confusion written on his face.

"What did you just say?" he asked me quietly.

"I don't want to go to college. I think I might take a gap year instead." I admitted, looking away to avoid seeing the anger in his eyes. I expected him to start yelling at me, but he just sighed.

"How long have you felt like this for, Ally? Since before you applied for those schools?" he asked. I nodded.

"I only applied for colleges because I knew you would be disappointed, but I guess I've realised, I can't spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. I have to face the fact that I will disappoint people in my life, but it's my life and I have to live it how I want to, not how the people I love want me to live it." I explained, voice calm and controlled as I spoke. His face was expressionless for a minute, before he broke out into a huge grin.

"I am so glad you found the courage to tell me, Ally. I'm not disappointed. I will be proud of you no matter what you do." He said, and I hugged him in relief.

"Are you serious? You don't mind?"

"Of course not! It's your life, Ally. I wouldn't want you to spend your life doing things you don't want to do because of me." He reassured me, rubbing my back comfortingly. I pulled away and grinned at him.

"I love you daddy." I said, kissing him on the cheek quickly and moving to run up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Upstairs. I need to tell Trish I'm not going to college, and then I need to write some songs." I said. He frowned, confused.

"Why?"

"Because Trish was really pissed off when I told her I was leaving Miami, so she'll want to be the first to know that I'm-"

"I meant why do you need to write some songs?" he asked. I laughed a little breathlessly, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders now that I had officially decided I wasn't going to college.

"Oh, yeah. Austin and I are going to try something out…music wise. I'm a songwriter who can't perform, he's a performer who can't write songs. And I think, maybe, something good could come of this. I have a feeling…" I said, and he grinned.

"Go with your gut, Ally. Your mother always had good instincts. She used to say to me 'just go where the music takes you. If you veer off course, just find yourself a different melody and get back on track'." He said, a faraway look in his eyes that he always got when he thought about my mother.

"My mom was a smart lady." I said, grinning.

"That she was. You take after her, Ally." He smiled. I grinned at the compliment.

"Thanks dad. Although I like to think I got the best of both of you."

"That you did. You got her brain, and my dashing good looks." He joked. I snorted and rolled my eyes, then waved as I ran up the stairs.

The first thing I did was change into my lucky pyjamas. I always write best when I'm wearing my lucky pyjamas. Then I picked up my phone and called Trish.

"Hey Ally. How was your date?" was the first thing she said.

"Perfect, but I'll tell you about it later. Right now there's something important I have to tell you."

"What is it? Oh my God, you had sex didn't you?" she burst out.

"No!" I squealed.

"Oh, okay. Sorry. What is it then?"

"I'm not going to college." I blurted. She was silent for a while, then I heard a muffled scream.

"Oh God Ally, this is even better! Why did you change your mind?" she asked me.

"I decided that I'm sick of doing things just because people expect me to do them. I want to do the things I want to do, and I know I will disappoint people, but I can deal with that if I know I am making a better life for myself." I explained. She scoffed.

"You know what I think? I think you finally realised you couldn't live without me." She muttered, I laughed.

"Sure, that's it." I agreed.

"Well, I'm glad you're staying. But you are doing this for you, right? Not just because I don't want you to?"

"No, it's not because of you. I've never wanted to go to college, and Austin finally helped me realise that there are other options. College isn't a life or death decision. Besides, I can always just call it a gap year and go in a year's time. People do that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Well, whatever you do, you're going to be amazing. Now if you don't mind, I have to go clean up baby sick before my mom passes out." She groaned. I laughed.

"See you tomorrow. I'm coming to yours, right?"

"Just like every Wednesday, yeah. Actually, I kinda thought you were gonna ditch me for that new boyfriend of yours."

"Never. No matter what, you're my best friend. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She said, before shouting something in Spanish and hanging up the phone. I rolled my eyes at her typical craziness and threw my phone across the bed. Then I picked up a pen and my book and started writing.

…

_I'm gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take._

I finished singing the song under my breath and grinned. I had a feeling that this song would suit Austin's voice perfectly and I grinned giddily. Then I yawned. Wondering why I was so tired, I checked the time, and I myself did a double take when I saw that it was almost three o'clock-in the morning!

I put my book and pen away in my dresser drawer and curled up in bed, barely able to keep my eyes open long enough to turn off my lamp. I sighed as I let sleep overtake me.

…

I groaned as my alarm clock woke me in the morning. I knew I was going to look like death warmed up all day, so I was pretty glad I wasn't seeing Austin. I slowly got up, had my shower, and got dressed. Then I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I noticed a sticky note on the fridge as I opened it to get the milk, and sighed as I read it.

_**Had to get to the store early. Sorry. Walk to school? Love you **_

I rolled my eyes, then quickly finished my cereal and ate as fast as I could, knowing I would have to leave early to get to school on time if I was walking. I absentmindedly considered asking my dad for a car. I passed my test a few months ago, but I never get to drive anywhere since my dad doesn't trust me to drive his 'baby'.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and locked the front door, then began the long walk to my school. Trish was waiting for me at the gates, grinning madly.

"Spill. I want details, Ally, details!" she squealed as soon as I was within hearing range. I frowned in confusion.

"On what?"

"Your date? What did you do?"

And I spent every spare minute I had that day reciting every last detail of our date to my over-eager best friend.

**Please review! :D Oh, and please check out the poll on my profile and answer it if you're interested in reading another A&A fic I'm plannign. Thanks!**


	8. Singing Along and Dreaming Big

**Can't believe this is the penultimate chapter! Haha, I feel so posh using a big word like 'penultimate'...it means second to last, if anyone doesn't know :)**

**I love this story, I am personally unbelievably proud of it, and I know there's been no drama and it's all been plain'sailing for them but that was the part, I have wanted to read a totally light-hearted, happy story for a while and since i couldn't find one I decided to write one! **

**Please stick around and read teh last chapter, I am sosososo proud of it, more proud than i have ever been of any chapter ever, so please read it and let me know what you think...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 8

Okay, so I guess Trish and I did seriously need some bonding time. I hadn't realised how much I had been blowing her off, but not only had I spent time with Austin rather than her for the past two days, but I had been so preoccupied thinking about Austin in school that I had basically blown her off then too. Trish being Trish pointed this out as often as she could without sounding desperate, and I was beginning to feel awful. Finally, after the fifth 'you would know this is you hadn't ditched me for Austin…' I had had enough.

"Look, Trish, I know I sort of ditched you for Austin, but come on. I've said sorry, and in all fairness if you hadn't made me do that dare in the first place this never would have happened. Not that I regret it, but you should be thankful I haven't ditched you today. I love you, you're my best friend. But before Austin, we spent as much time as possible with each other. And you have to admit, we were getting sick of each other. Now we can balance out our time and learn to appreciate each other more when we can be together." I babbled. Trish looked thoughtful for a moment, and then sighed in defeat.

"Okay. But seriously, if you're going to spend a lot of time with this guy, I want all the details. Like, all of them." She said sternly. I laughed but nodded.

"Sure, sure. Anyway, did I tell you about Monday night when my dad caught us making out in the kitchen?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"No, I think you would remember my reaction if you had, dumbass! I cannot believe you!"

"What, that I was stupid enough to let dad walk in on us?"

"No, that you were even 'making out' with the guy in the first place. I thought goody-goody Ally Dawson didn't do those kinds of things? Especially not on the first date!"

"Well…I guess it is a little fast. But it just felt right. I really like this guy, Trish." I sighed, staring into space dreamily. She smacked my head, hard, and I cried out in pain.

"Stop drooling, girl. I don't want Ally boy-drool on my carpet." She scolded me. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry Trish. Anyway, enough about my love life, let's watch a movie. I've missed our Trally time." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What on Earth is 'Trally'?" she asked.

"Trish and Ally merged, to make Trally." I said. She thought for a second, then grinned.

"Oh my God, let's do couple names! You and Austin are, erm…" she paused, unable to come up with a suitable couple name.

"Alltin?" I suggested. She scowled, shaking her head.

"Sounds like a mountain range." She said critically. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, how about…Austlly?" I suggested. She smiled, but then shook her head.

"Too hard to say…I've got it! Auslly!" she squealed, excited, and I have to admit, I liked it.

"Auslly…sounds great." I smiled. She nodded.

"I know. I came up with it." She said, shrugging. I laughed.

"And you and, erm…oh this is awkward. You don't have a boyfriend." I sighed. She rolled her eyes.

"Because there ain't no guy on this planet good enough to keep up with this hot mamacita!" she said sassily, and I giggled as she stood up to pose and blow me a kiss.

"Aw, trust me Trish, there's someone out there somewhere. You just have to keep looking." I sighed. She smiled.

"Thanks Ally." She smiled.

"Oh, and by the way, you used a double negative. You should have said 'there ain't any guy', not 'there ain't no guy'." I pointed out. She scowled.

"Do I look as if I care?"

"Nope…" I was quiet for a while, tapping my foot the way I always do when there's something I really want to say. Trish rolled her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well, 'ain't' isn't a word. It should have been 'there isn't any guy'." I said quickly. Trish sighed and looked at me, a 'what am I going to do with you?' expression on her face. I smiled and looked at her innocently. Eventually she groaned and sat down.

"You're lucky I love you." She sighed. I laughed.

"Come on, let's have a party!" I shouted, standing up and running over to her stereo. I heard her sit up and laugh as I skimmed through her CD collection and grinned when I found the CD I was looking for. Slipping it into the machine I waited, then heard her chuckle when the opening chords played out loud.

_**Uh!**_

_**Mmm, yeah.**_

_**La la la la laaa**_

_**Uh!**_

_**Hey, boy you never had much game**_

_**Thought I needed to upgrade**_

_**So I went and walked away way way**_

_**Uh**_

_**Now, I see you've been hanging out**_

_**With that other girl in town**_

_**Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**_

_**Uh**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_

_**And now you're doing them with her**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_

_**You got me, got me like this**_

_**Uh**_

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_

_**And everywhere we went, come on!**_

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_

_**You got me, got me like this**_

_**Uh**_

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna**_

_**I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya**_

_**I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**Uh**_

_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**_

_**Now I feel like shit looking at you flyin'**_

_**I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**Uh**_

_**Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)**_

_**She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)**_

_**Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans**_

_**Uh**_

_**You clearly didn't think this through**_

_**If what I've been told is true**_

_**You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo**_

_**Uh**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_

_**And now you're doing them with her**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_

_**You got me, got me like this**_

_**Uh**_

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_

_**And everywhere we went, come on!**_

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_

_**You got me, got me like this**_

_**Uh**_

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna**_

_**I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya**_

_**I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**Uh**_

_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**_

_**Now I feel like shit looking at you flyin'**_

_**I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**Uh**_

_**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine**_

_**When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh**_

_**Ohhh, and you might be with her**_

_**But I still had you first uh oh uh oh**_

_**Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna**_

_**I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya**_

_**I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**Uh**_

_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**_

_**Now I feel like shit looking at you flyin'**_

_**I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**Uh**_

_**(Let me know)**_

_**Ohhh, I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**Uh**_

_**Ohhh, I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**Uh**_

_**Do I sound like a helicopter? (Bbbbbbrrrrrddddd) **_

We both said that last part together along with Cher Lloyd, laughing loudly. We'd been practically shouting along with the lyrics, turning it up full blast and jumping and dancing around her room. Trish lives in the middle of nowhere with no neighbours close enough to disturb, and since her parents were out we could be as loud and annoying as we wanted to without having to worry.

"I love that song!" Trish squealed, and I smiled. We sat down on the bed side by side, listening to the next couple songs on the album. It was a compilation CD I made her for her birthday a year ago. When the song we had been listening to stopped, I momentarily forgot which was next on the list. But I grinned when it came on, closing my eyes and getting ready to sing along to 'Fix a Heart'.

_**You never really can fix my heart.**_

I finish the song and open my eyes, noticing that Trish was staring at me.

"You do realise that you are an amazing singer?" she breathed. I smiled, blushing and shaking my head.

"I'm not that good." I said modestly. She rolled her eyes.

"Erm, yeah, you are. If you didn't have this stupid stage fright problem you could be famous!" she exclaimed. I was blushing harder now.

"Well, actually…since Austin is a pretty amazing singer himself, we're trying to make something of it. I said I'd write some songs for him, and then we could go to my practice room and see if we can make anything of it…so maybe I will be famous. Just not for singing." I said, shrugging. She smiled.

"Oh my God, you really could! You will need a manager, though. Every good star has a manager. I could organise interviews and book gigs and-"

"Whoa, Trish! We have no idea if this is even going to work out at the moment. Don't get too excited." I warned her. She smiled.

"Come on, Ally. With a talent like yours, and Austin's good looks, you two could be huge!"

"Okay, first of all, it would be mostly Austin's talent, not mine. And second, are you trying to say I'm not good looking?" I asked her, offended.

"No, it's just…Austin has blonde hair and he's practically flawless. Your typical teen-heartthrob. I think you're gorgeous, Ally, just not…"

"Not as gorgeous as Austin?"

"No! You're just gorgeous in a different way. Together, though, you two could be unstoppable. And with your voice, you could conquer the world."

"You know I would never be able to sing, though."

"Details, details. We'll figure something out." She waved the thought away, and we spent the rest of the night planning our rise to fame.

"You know Trish, I think Auslly is a great couple name and everything…but honestly? I prefer Austin and Ally. It's a lot more…"

"Catchy?" she suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah. Catchy." I agreed.

"Well, it wasn't as if we were going to use that as your famous name. But if you were a famous duo, you could be Austin and Ally." She said. I nodded, smiling. I mean, I know that the odds of making it in the music industry are a bazillion to one. But someone has to be that one, right?

"Hey, Trish, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She replied lazily, not looking up from the paper she was scribbling on.

"Alright, smartass, can I ask you something else?"

"You just did-okay, shoot!" she changed tact when I threw a pillow at her head.

"Do you really think we could do this?" she looked at me, in that typical Trish way.

"Well, duh. I mean, it won't be easy. But if you two really want to do this, then yeah." She said. I smiled to myself. Maybe, in three years, Austin and Ally will be huge. Maybe we'll be known across the world. Maybe Austin's voice will play on radio stations everywhere. Maybe the songs I write will be stuck in hundreds of peoples head while they are trying to sleep. Maybe…

**Please review!**

**BTW, if you haven't already, please answer the poll on my profile! Thank you!**


	9. 3 Years Later

**OMFG! Last Chapter guys! So sad! I think I am going to cry :/ I can't believe this is over already, thank you so much for all of the amazing feedback and such! I love you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :/**

Chapter 9

3 Years Later

_**We're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take! **_

Austin and I finished singing the slightly-tweaked version of double take. We'd ended up, as always, stood facing each other, bodies almost touching, smiling. This was my debut; the first time I was performing in front of an audience. And I loved it. The crowd was going wild. They came for Austin Moon, world famous overnight internet sensation. And they got Austin and Ally. And I'm pretty sure I've never heard a crowd so loud in my life.

We smiled and waved at the audience, Austin reaching down to grab my hand, lifts it up, and then pull me down into a bow.

"That was Ally Dawson! Most of you know her as my songwriter and pianist, but you're wrong. Ally is my partner, the love of my life…and hopefully, my fiancée." He said, turning to me and smiling. I was shocked; this wasn't planned. I felt myself freeze, unable to move, or speak.

Now, a lot of girls would be angry about this. A proposal is supposed to be a special, private moment, shared between two people, maybe a group at the most. Not at a live, televised concert. But I knew that Austin lived to perform. So this, proposing to me on stage in front of millions of people was the most special, amazing, thoughtful thing he could possibly do.

"Erm, Ally? Are you okay? You're not mad, are you?" he asked, worry evident in his eyes. II felt myself tear up, and I finally managed to move. I shook my head, and then whispered;

"Yes, Austin Moon. I will marry you." Into the mic he was holding. The crowd erupted into even louder applause, if that was even possible, and Austin dropped the mic and flung his arms around my neck, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, and even though he tasted like sweat and tears and adrenaline, it was the best kiss in the world.

"I love you." He said, this time without a mic, so only I could hear him. Well, I say hear, but the noise from the crowd was so deafening I could only read his lips, but I knew exactly what he said.

"I love you too." I said, and then he took my hand, we bowed one more time, and then he led me off the stage.

As soon as we were backstage, I jumped on him, wrapping my arms and legs around his body and kissing him more passionately that I ever had before. Trish and Dez ran over. Dez was his roommate, who turned out to be pretty good with directing music videos that made Austin and overnight internet sensation. Well, over-two-nights internet sensation, as Austin liked to put it. Because my boyf-no, fiancé-is just modest like that.

"Oh my God! Ally! You totally rocked it! You blew Austin right off the stage!" Trish screamed, wrapping her arms around my neck as soon as I was upright again. I hugged her back, laughing like a little girl.

"I know! Oh my God, that was so amazing! I've never had so much fun!" I squealed.

"I wouldn't say she blew me off the stage…" Austin said, looking a little hurt as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I knew from the twinkle in his eye and the way he squeezed my shoulders that he was joking though.

"Erm, I hate to break it to you man, but she kinda did." Dez said tactfully. I laughed.

"Guys, come on, I didn't! We were great together." I said, looking up at him fondly.

"No, we were perfect together. A perfect match. Vocally and otherwise." Austin whispered softly, looking back at me lovingly. I grinned.

"Okay, enough with the lovey-dovey stuff. We have to do an interview in twenty minutes!" Trish said, suddenly serious. For a girl that never used to be able to hold down a job for longer than a day, she was pretty damn amazing at being Austin's manager. Although, I guess she'll now be 'Austin and Ally's manager, since we agreed if the duet today got a good response Austin and I were teaming up for good.

"Sheesh, Trish, Austin just proposed. I'm going to be as lovey dovey as I want to be!" I protested. Her expression softened and she nodded.

"Okay, two more minutes for the lovey-dovey stuff. Then we get serious." She warned. I rolled my eyes and turned to Austin, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I can't believe you just proposed to me. Live on stage. In front of billions of people." I sighed. He suddenly looked nervous.

"Are you angry? Because Dez said you would probably get angry, but then Trish said you would love it, and I thought you would, but-" I cut off his nervous babbling with a kiss.

"It was perfect. I meant, I can't believe it because the most perfect guy in the world just proposed to me." I sighed.

"Well…" he started.

"But don't worry; I turned him down because I wanted to marry you." I joked. He looked hurt for a second, before realising I was joking and laughing.

"I love you Ally." He whispered.

"I love you too. Wow, I seriously can't believe I did that. I used to have such bad stage fright, and now…"

"You blew me off the stage. In front of millions and millions of people." He finished. I laughed.

"For the last time, I did not 'blow you off the stage'." I chuckled.

"You did, Ally. You were so good, I felt like crying. I am so proud of you." He sighed. I went to kiss him again, but felt a hand on my shoulder yank me away.

"Okay, you've had three minutes twenty-seven seconds. Let's go people!" Trish yelled. We sighed, grabbing each other's hand and following Trish and Dez into the interview room.

"Austin and Ally! Welcome! Oh My God, we have so much to talk about! First of all, what was that?" asked the bubbly interviewer as soon as we sat down. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, Ally's always had terrible stage fright. That's why she was always behind the scenes. But recently she has had some therapy sessions, and they have really helped her get over her stage fright. And we decided to do this duet tonight, and if it got a good reception, we would join as partners for good." Austin explained. The host, whose name was Marie, smiled genuinely.

"And what about the proposal? Was that planned?" she asked, looking at me.

"Actually, no. That was a complete surprise! I couldn't believe it! I still can't, to be perfectly honest. I mean, I love Austin and I figured we'd be getting married someday, but I really wasn't expecting this." I told her honestly, and she nodded. Apparently, she believed me.

"What were your exact thoughts when he said it?" she pried. I laughed.

"Actually, if you can believe it, my exact thoughts were 'if he expects me to get married onstage, he has another think coming'. Then it sort of sunk in, what he was asking, and I couldn't believe it." I said, earning a loud roar of laughter from most people in the room.

"So, Austin, did anyone know about this?" she asked him. I turned to him too, interested. I wasn't sure. He looked a little nervous.

"Well, erm, actually…I kinda didn't plan it at all. I didn't know I was going to propose until I actually said the word fiancé. I think if I had planned it, I would have overthought it and ruined it. As it was, it was a huge risk. I was about ready to scream when Ally didn't reply, I thought maybe she was mad. And seriously, she is scary when she's mad. But then she said yes, and I felt like I could just die happy right then." He said. This was a little cheesy, even for him, but he pulled it off.

"So was that your perfect proposal? Is there anything you would have changed about it?" she asked me. I smiled, shaking my head.

"Honestly, no. It was amazing. I don't even mind that I didn't get a ring…although I had better get a ring at some point." I said, looking pointedly at Austin. He raised his hands, looking sheepish.

"Well, I didn't plan it so I don't have a ring. But you'll get one." He reassured me. People were laughing again, and I smiled at the sound.

"Well, then I guess you'll be pleased to know that the video of your proposal has just reached half a million hits on YouTube. And counting." Said the host. I froze, and felt Austin rubbing my back, obviously assuming it was a relapse of my stage fright. It wasn't; I just couldn't believe that people cared that much.

"S-seriously?" I stuttered.

"Yup. And #Auslly, #AustinAndAlly and #AllySaysYes are all trending worldwide on twitter." She said. I blinked, breaking out into a huge grin.

"Wow! I mean, I guess I knew there would be some sort of hype about it, but I had no idea there would be so much support!" I said, feeling myself tear up.

"This is amazing. Really." Austin muttered. I grinned, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"So, I'm assuming you two are pairing up permanently?" she asked us. We looked at each other, pretending to consider it.

"Well, I don't know…" I said. I think it was obvious we were joking.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not saying people are unenthusiastic, but we were hoping for a little more positive feedback…" Austin ended the joke. We both laughed as Marie stood up and walked over to the window, covered by huge red curtains which she pulled back to reveal the huge crowd. They were watching the interview live from the screen on the stage, and we watched as they turned to face the window as she opened it.

"So, who here thinks Austin and Ally should team up for good?" she said into the mic, at normal volume. We heard her voice amplified to fill the whole stadium, but before she had even finished speaking her voice was drowned out by the roar from the crowd. She then smiled smugly, closed the window and came to sit back down.

"So, what do you think?" she asked. We glanced at each other, and nodded.

"I guess we can't say no to that, can we?" Austin said, grinning. I nodded.

"Yeah. Besides, I wouldn't want to let those therapy sessions go to waste." I joked.

"Well, those therapy sessions were probably the best thing you ever did, Miss Ally Dawson, soon-to-be Mrs Ally Moon. It looks like we're almost out of time, but I do want to ask you one more question. Where did you two meet?" she asked, like she was genuinely interested. Which I think she was. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, it all began with a dare…but we'll talk about that another time." Austin started.

"Yup. All you need to know right now is that we met for the very first time in…a Convenience Store."

**Please review! Lemme know what you thought of the ending! Personally, I am so proud of it, but I'm not sure...let me know how you feel!**

**Please check out my other A&A stories! I have 10 Auslly stories published now, 9 complete including this one, most of them are only one-shots! Thank you fo reading! :D**


End file.
